


Айзек и Мирия спасают девичью мечту, одаряя всех вокруг заморским счастьем

by Teisson



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teisson/pseuds/Teisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть вещь, которой приходится лишиться практически каждой девушке. Часто ее крадет мужчина. Мирия не хочет подобного, и Айзек готов помочь ей этого избежать!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Айзек и Мирия спасают девичью мечту, одаряя всех вокруг заморским счастьем

**Author's Note:**

> 1930 год.  
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора.

_в октябре 1930-го года_

– Айзек! – раздалось в почти пустой церкви, где украшенный белыми розами алтарь нависал над венчающейся парой и не самым честным из священников штата Калифорния.  
– Да, Мирия? – невеста повернулась к жениху с готовностью ответить на любой вопрос, будто действительно знала ответ на все. Фата скрывала лицо - но резкое движение головой и уверенный баритон ею скрыть невозможно.  
– А почему ты надел платье? – жених понизил голос до заговорщического шёпота. Нежный девчачий голосок совершенно не соответствовал предполагаемому полу.  
– Все просто! Поскольку в этот раз мне выпало быть невестой, то я хочу, чтоб эта свадьба запомнилась! – мужчина бросился на колени, резко повернулся к пустующим скамьям и, явно переигрывая, протянул им руку в поиске поддержки. – Это же мечта любой невесты!  
– Вон оно что! Мечта невесты! Точно! – блондинка с завязанными в хвост волосами тоже бросилась на колени, ещё более наигранно обращаясь к несуществующей публике. От столь резких движений её круглые очки и небольшие усики попытались соскочить с лица, но всё-таки удержались.  
– Кхм, – невысокий священник напомнил о своём присутствии.  
В мгновении ока пара сорвалась с места и выпрямилась по стойке смирно:  
– Прошу вас, падре.  
– Падре, начинайте, – вторила жених невесте.  
– Мы не в Индии. И даже не Мексике. Кхм, – священник посмотрел на новое украшение для своей библии – закладку номиналом в сто долларов. – Итак, без особых церемоний, начнём с самого главного. Жених, Мирия Харвент, согласна ли ты взять в жены этого мужчину? – с каждым словом бедный священнослужитель чертыхался про себя все сильнее, сразу же спасая свою душу крестными знамениями.  
– Согласна.  
– А ты, Айзек Дин, согласен ли ты взять в мужья эту женщину? – больше всего святой отец был рад тому, что эти чудные люди попросили самую короткую из всех возможных церемоний. Сказали, что им ещё надо успеть найти логово мафии и украсть у них денег, а то им не хватает на сувениры и билеты на поезд. Шутники!  
– Согласен.  
– Жених... Или невеста... В общем, можете поцеловаться.  
– Боже, Айзек, я и забыла! Прям как в кино и книжках! Это что, обязательно?  
– Конечно, Мирия! – в этот момент Айзек был рад, что за фатой никто не мог видеть насколько сильно он испугался. Он все пытался придумать, как же этого избежать, но, к сожалению, лишь преуспел в сильном перекосе лица.  
– Тогда я снимаю фату! – Мирия определённо была в восторге. Вот только восторг был детским, как во время игры, не всерьёз.  
Свет ослепил Айзека, но зато он тотчас же понял, что надо действовать. Схватив Мирию, он наклонил её в страстном движении танго, недавно увиденном в кино, и поцеловал прямо в лоб. Похоже, накал страстей превысил все ожидания милой девушки, и она с грохотом вывалилась из рук неловкой невесты. На несколько секунд воцарилась гробовая тишина.  
Айзек бросился на колени второй раз за день. Вскинув руки над головой, он театрально завопил:  
– За что, о господи?! За что?!  
– Да! За что?! – вторила ему девушка, которая, казалось, вовсе не собиралась вставать и подавать иных признаков жизни.  
– Кхм, – священник отрешённо похлопал себя по рясе и вытащил откуда-то из складок лист бумаги. – Вот ваше свидетельство о браке. Свои подписи можете поставить позже.  
Мирия вскочила на ноги, схватила листок бумаги, скрутила его в трубку и впихнула в ладонь Айзеку, не обращая внимания, что тот всё ещё простирал руки к небу:  
– Готово, Айзек!  
– Готово, Мирия! Теперь остаётся только получить новые паспорта, и мы можем ехать к Эннис!  
– Ты такой умный, Айзек!  
– Конечно, Мирия! Но без твоей помощи...  
Эти двое ещё долго не могли выйти из церкви, останавливаясь через каждые два-три метра, чтобы разыграть очередную сценку обожания друг друга или нечто иное, столь же непостижимое для обычного человека, но не менее наигранное. Удивительно, но через час, когда святой отец увидел, что эти двое, наконец, покинули святое место, танцуя в ритме ча-ча-ча, он полностью растерял свою подозрительность и вполне искренне благословил их на светлую совместную жизнь.

_начало июля 1930-го года_

– Айзек! – звонкий девичий голосок перекрыл тихий гул голосов, стоявший в церкви. Весь шум мгновенно стих, и все приглашенные, жених, невеста и священник обратили внимание на монашку, сидящую за пианино.  
– Да, Мирия? – как ни в чём не бывало, отреагировал святой отец.  
– А ничего, что отец Браун сейчас спит и не присутствует на этой свадьбе?  
– Нет, конечно, Мирия! Он был в таком восторге от наших костюмов на Хэллоуин, что просто лишился чувств!  
– А вдруг убийство? Как же мы без него? Его друга, господина Честертона, с нами сегодня тоже нет!  
Этот вопрос внезапно поставил святого отца в тупик. Все присутствующие тихо сидели в ожидании развития событий.  
– Ну, позову тогда Огюста или Холмса! – Айзек знал, что это не самый лучший ответ, но он не привык сдаваться.  
– О! Ты знаком с господином Огюстом и господином Холмсом?! А что, если Пуаро?.. – бедная восторженная Мирия совершенно забылась, но такого публика уже не могла вынести.  
– Святой отец, понимаем, молодые у нас стесняются перебить столь уважаемого человека, но имейте же совесть! – этот и другие подобные выкрики слышались из зала всё громче.  
В дальнем углу, за спинами гостей, на пустующей последней лавке все это время лежал мужчина.Из одежды на нём было только исподнее; его небольшое, но крепкое тело прикрывали измазанная в саже простыня и несколько раскрученных медицинских бинтов, а на голове красовалась жёлтая шахтёрская каска. Все приняли его за какого-то несчастного бедолагу, ведь под каской никто так и не сумел разглядеть знакомые каждому жителю города короткие светлые волосы и круглые очки местного священника. Пастор все это время проспал, и, ещё не осознав всей ситуации, был недоволен шумом в церкви, который его разбудил:  
– Тише! Вы же в храме Господнем! – властно прогремел его голос.  
Все без исключения обернулись в его сторону. Голый, испачканный сажей и со свисающими с рук и шеи обрезками бинта, он определённо произвёл впечатление на публику. Но отнюдь не положительное. Первыми завопили дамы: большинство из них в кальсонах видели лишь своих мужей, причём некоторые – только в первую брачную ночь. А потом, не дожидаясь реакции сильной половины аудитории, Айзек решил действовать. Первым делом, он хлопнул себя по груди – убедился, что свидетельство о браке все ещё у него. Потом он поспешил к Мирии, схватил её за руку и потянул через весь зал. К тому времени многие мужчины начали понимать, что происходит, и ринулись в погоню. Половине было суждено запутаться в чужих ногах, пробираясь по своему ряду, а второй половине – посбивать друг друга уже в проходе между. Лавина из павших тел все росла за спинами у двух мошенников, но они продолжали бежать к очнувшемуся священнослужителю.  
– Простыню можете оставить себе! – только и сказал Айзек, подхватывая каску с головы святого отца.  
– И бинты тоже! – только и добавила Мирия, стягивая очки с его лица.  
– Но ведь это мои очки! – крикнул им вслед несчастный, но хулиганы уже скрылись за дверьми церкви. Всю дорогу они счастливо хихикали, так как были уверены, что, согласно одной зарубежной традиции, всем в той церкви должно быть очень весело и приятно.

_конец весны 1930-го года_

– Айзек! – девушка ещё раз ударила киркой горную породу и остановилась.  
– Да, Мирия? – мужчина оставил кирку торчать из стены, поднял каску большим пальцем, чтобы лучше видеть напарницу, и улыбнулся.  
Блондинка тяжело вздохнула. Красть золото у самой Земли – нелёгкое занятие. Тем не менее, трудности никак не могли остановить этот дуэт: пусть занятие утомляющее, зато какое увлекательное!  
– Помнишь, ты говорил, что СССР – страшная страна, и там только и делают, что думают о насилии!  
– Да, но таковы их традиции! Они получают удовольствие от драки такое же, как французы — от своего сыра и вина!  
– А ещё эклеров?  
– Да, и ещё эклеров.  
– А что, в СССР, правда, дерутся всегда-всегда? И на похоронах, и на свадьбах?  
– Нет, что ты, они ж не изверги какие! На похоронах и они не дерутся! Только на свадьбах!  
– Ой! Но это ведь такой светлый день!  
– А для них он станет ещё светлее, если каждый сможет дать кому-то по голове, пусть и своему новоиспечённому родственнику!  
– А что будет, если драку затеять не на банкете, а перед банкетом?  
Айзек ненадолго задумался:  
– Ммм... Ничего плохого – определённо! Ведь, раз для них счастье в драке, так тогда счастье только раньше наступит! И никак не омрачит такой день! – Айзек выдержал театральную паузу, которая живо переросла в паузу неудобную. Он не знал, как продолжить разговор и куда он свернёт, если дать это сделать Мирии.  
– Кстати, Айзек, а ведь они тоже меняют фамилии, когда женятся, да?  
– Конечно, Мирия.  
– То есть, если муж отдаёт свою фамилию жене, она свою прежнюю просто теряет?  
– Да, Мирия.  
– Ужас! Он её лишает фамилии! Кошмар! Никогда не буду жениться!  
– Вот и правильно! Нельзя никому давать управлять собой! Особенно чего-то лишать!  
– Хотя я всегда мечтала надеть платье невесты и найти своего жениха, самого хорошего, такого замечательного, с конём... – девушка, похоже, начала вспоминать своё детство, которое она провела в обнимку с книжками сказок.  
– Но ведь это просто решить! – Айзек крайне редко видел Мирию расстроенной и знал, что сегодня этого не допустит. – Просто надо лишить тебя фамилии самостоятельно! Давай украдём её!  
– Да! – Мирия расцвела на глазах. – Но как же я её сама у себя украду?  
– Так я её украду! А ты можешь украсть мою!  
– Ух ты! А ты знаешь, как нам получить фамилии друг друга?  
– Мне известен один единственный способ – женитьба.  
– Ой, женитьба! Айзек, ты хочешь на мне жениться?  
Пауза.  
– Я ведь не сказал, что наша! Сойдёт и чужая! Главное – достать пустое свидетельство о браке, вписать себя, расписаться, и по нему получить новые паспорта!  
– Ты такой умный! Но так придётся сделать два раза, и это будет очень подозрительно! Поэтому мне придётся на тебе жениться!  
– Но ведь ты не мужчина! – Айзек запнулся, понял, что разговор зашёл о счастье напарницы, и пришёл к единственно верному выводу. С его точки зрения. – Вот именно! Я мужчина и должен выполнить то, чего хочет женщина! Ты ведь не хочешь пока замуж, поэтому и не пойдёшь туда. Я тебя заменю!  
– Как ты прекрасно все придумал! Круто! – и девушка радостно побежала вон из пещеры, чтобы весь окружающий лес узнал, как ей повезло с напарником.

_осень 1930-го года_

Наконец, спустя полгода, у каждого из них на руках было по два паспорта. Один с настоящим именем: Айзек Дин и Мирия Харвент; а второй с украденным: Айзек Харвент и Мирия Дин. Теперь, когда они обменялись фамилиями, у них никто не сможет их украсть. Ни фамилию, ни напарника. 


End file.
